The Heart of the Wolf
by Lunarwing-Hawktalon
Summary: Skykit, Redkit and Wolfkit are FlameClan kits. Life is normal . . . or is it? When a prophecy arrives, three cats must leave the Clans, in order to save the mysterious Pride. Rated T for blood. Please read and review!
1. The Prophecy

Late one night, Graystar came into his den, with Frostpelt at his side. They were both tired from night hunting, so they lay down in their nests. Graystar had gotten lonely so he had allowed Frostpelt to have a nest in his den.

"Good night," Graystar murmured, half asleep.

"I love you," Frostpelt replied.

Graystar fell asleep, listening to the sound of his mate's breathing.

He opened his eyes. He was on a cool green meadow.

_"I'm in StarClan," _Graystar realized. He had only been there once before to receive his nine lives.

Two cats came running through the grass, towards Graystar. The she cat had orange fur and brown stripes. The tom was a silver tabby.

"Greetings Graystar," the orange cat said, as they approached. They sat in front of Graystar.

"Greetings, Tigerfur," Graystar returned the greeting. "Who is this?"

"I am Silverflight," Silverflight replied, in a deep and commanding voice.

"Why am I here?" Graystar asked.

"We have a prophecy for you," Tigerfur said.

Silverflight said, "_The cat of the wolf, the cat of the fox and the cat of the meadow, will come together to bring back the Pride."_

"What is the Pride?" Graystar asked.

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you that," Silverflight said.

"You must go now," Tigerfur said, as the meadow began to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfkit<strong>

I scuttled over to my mother Frostpelt and snuggled into her warm, snow white pelt. It was cold outside.

It was leaf bare. The prey was scarce. Frostpelt was barely producing enough milk to keep me and my brothers, Skykit and Redkit, fed.

Redkit kept kicking me and Skykit was mewling in his sleep. The nursery was too crowded with Owlfoot and her kits Birdkit and Sunkit and Frostpelt and Redkit, Skykit and me.

I crept out of my nest. Everyone was sleeping. There was a hole in the nursery wall. I decided to sneak out. I wiggled through.

I had never been out of the nursery before. The FlameClan camp was huge!

It was white! Frostpelt never told me it was white. I went over to some white. I poked it with my paw. It was cold!

There was a low thick bush. I ran over to it. I stuck my head inside. A pair of eyes looked up at me.

Oh no it's the warriors den!

I ran towards the nursery, hoping the warrior thought I was going inside. I looked back. Nothing moved.

I saw a tunnel leading somewhere. I was curious where it led. So I followed it. I came out in a sheltered leafy clearing. There was a rock on one side of the clearing. I went to explore.

I sniffed around the bottom of the rock. It smelt like herbs. I walked around the other side of the rock and there was a nest. The medicine cat Splodgepelt was looking at me.

"Oh sorry, I just . . . umm," I mumbled.

"Wolfkit, what are you doing here?" Splodgepelt asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep," I replied.

"Well, neither can anyone else with a kit on the loose," Splodgepelt said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'll go back to the nursery now. Please don't tell Frostpelt"

"Go straight back and I won't tell."

I hurried back through the tunnel and to the nursery.

I wriggled back through my hole and curled up between Skykit and Redkit. I was tired from my expedition so I fell asleep almost immediately.

But before I fell asleep, I decided one thing. I would continue to sneak out at night and explore.


	2. FlameClan

**Redkit**

I woke up and opened my eyes.

"Oh look," Frostpelt, my mother, said looking down at me with big blue eyes. "Redkit has opened his eyes!"

I yawned and looked around. I was in a small cave with a grass barrier to keep in the heat. There was another cat and her kits. I was lying beside my sister Wolfkit and my brother Skykit, who were already awake and looking at me.

I looked down and my fur was red and I had white paws.

Wolfkit was a small cat with yellow eyes. Her fur was dark gray and really thick, with some black around her eyes, muzzle and tail.

Skykit was snow white with a slightly darker tail, which gave him the illusion of having a blue tail. He also had ice blue eyes.

The other she cat was a light brown tabby, named Owlfoot. She had two kits, Sunkit and Birdkit. They were two moons older than us.

"I'll get Graystar," Frostpelt said, excited.

"Don't worry, I'm already here," a big gray tabby said, as he squeezed through the grass entrance.

I squealed and ran over to him. "Are you my daddy?" I asked him.

"Of course I am," Graystar said.

"He's also Clan leader," Wolfkit exclaimed, running over with Skykit at her shoulder.

"What's a Clan leader?" I asked, puzzled.

"I am in charge of the Clan. I decide when cats are made warriors or apprentices," Graystar began.

"Can I be an apprentice now?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you have to wait until you are six moons old," Graystar purred. "Anyway, as I was saying, I am Clan leader and I have a deputy. A deputy sends out the hunting patrols. Our deputy is Branchfur. We also have a cat who makes sick cats better.

"How?" I asked.

"With herbs," Skykit answered.

"The cat who makes sick cats better is called the medicine cat. Our medicine cat is currently Splodgepelt," Graystar said. "Now may I talk to Frostpelt?"

"Only if you don't eat her," Wolfkit said playfully.

Graystar purred and walked over to Frostpelt.

"They're a pawful aren't they," Graystar said, touching noses with Frostpelt.

"You have no idea," Frostpelt agreed.

I turned to Wolfkit and Skykit. "You never told me he was Clan leader!"

"You only opened your eyes today," Skykit shot back.

"Hey you two, break it up," Wolfkit said, playfully tackling me.

I was much bigger than her, so she crashed into me, trying to get me off my paws. Then Skykit jumped in to help Wolfkit. They both pinned me down. I wriggled out of their grip and jumped on Skykit. I knocked his legs out of under him.

"Enough Redkit," Graystar said, walking over. Had I done something wrong?

"Frostpelt tells me you only opened your eyes today. Is that correct?" Graystar inquired.

"Yes, opened them just before," I said, scuffing my paws.

"Well you have the makings of a great warrior," Graystar commented.

Suddenly a brown tabby tom came rushing in. "Graystar, Grasspaw is injured," he panted.

Graystar rushed to the entrance to the nursery.

"May we come?" Wolfkit asked shyly.

Graystar looked at Frostpelt. Frostpelt nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the FlameClan camp after we sort out Grasspaw," Graystar said, following the tabby tom out of the nursery.

Wolfkit confidently followed Graystar out the nursery, with Skykit and I shooting nervous glances at each other. We walked out the entrance. I looked around. My eyes widened in amazement.

The FlameClan camp was amazing! It was filled with cats. Cats were everywhere. I didn't know any of them. How is Wolfkit so confident out of the nursery?

Graystar followed the brown tom through a little tunnel that lead to a second brown tom went into a small cave, much like the nursery, in which there was a nest made of soft moss and feathers. In the nest lay a small golden cat, wrapped in cobwebs.

"What happened?" Graystar asked.

"I was out training him around the CrowTree when we were attacked by a fox," the brown tom said.

"Did you chase the fox away, Branchfur?" Graystar asked.

"Is that Branchfur, the deputy?" I asked Wolfkit, quietly. She nodded.

"Of course I did," Branchfur said, answering Graystar's question.

A tom came out of the small cave. He was mainly white with a big black spot on his back and tail.

"How's Grasspaw coming along?" Graystar asked.

"He'll be fine after a rest," the cat replied.

"Are you the medicine cat," Skykit asked.

"Yes I am," the cat said. "My name is Splodgepelt."

"Can you show me how to heal sick cats? Please?" Skykit begged.

"Sure I can, if that's ok with you, Graystar," Splodgepelt said.

Graystar nodded. Skykit bounced into the medicine den after Splodgepelt.

"Come on you two, I'll show you the FlameClan camp," Graystar said to us.

Wolfkit and I followed him back through the tunnel, to the main clearing.

"That bush over there is the warriors den," Graystar said, waving his tail toward a bush.

"That cave over there is my den. The hollow log is the apprentices den. Underneath that tree over there is the Elders den," Graystar explained.

"Can we go talk to the Elders?" Wolfkit asked.

"No, not today," Graystar said. "You must be tired. Go back to the nursery."

I followed Wolfkit back to the nursery. We told Frostpelt everything that had happened. I was so tired, I fell asleep before Skykit had come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**What did you think? Please Review!**


	3. The Elders Tale

**Wolfkit**

It had been three moons since Graystar first showed us the camp. Birdkit and Sunkit had become Birdpaw and Sunpaw. Skykit had been spending lots of time helping Splodgepelt in the medicine den. Me and Redkit had been playing outside.

"What are you going to do today?" Frostpelt asked us.

"Hey let's go talk to the Elders," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Redkit said.

"I was going to help Splodgepelt though," Skykit said quietly.

"Come on, have some fun for a change," Frostpelt instructed.

"Ok, I'll come," Skykit said.

"Race you to the Elders den," I said, running towards the entrance to the nursery, with Redkit and Skykit. I bolted for the Elders den. I glanced beside me, Skykit was coming second, with Redkit running behind. I was coming first!I sped into the Elders den.

"I thought we were being attacked by the whole of LionClan," Berryfur exclaimed, as we ran in.

There were two Elders, Berryfur and Mapleleaf. Berryfur was a white she cat with a very pink nose and tongue. Berryfur was Frostpelt's mother. She was lots of fun to talk to.

Mapleleaf was Berryfur's brother. He was a golden cat with dark brown spots all over him. He was usually short tempered and cranky but today he was sleeping in the sun.

"Can you tell us a story?" I asked.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Berryfur asked.

"We don't mind," Redkit said.

Berryfur thought for a while. "Many moons ago, there lived a big cat named Goldentail," she began. "He lived in LionClan. In Goldentail's time there were two other Clans, LeopardClan and TigerClan. LeopardClan was fast and flexible. TigerClan was good at swimming and staying in the shadows. One leaf bare, prey was scarce, so LeopardClan and TigerClan joined together and chased LionClan out of the forest."

"Why did they chase them away?" Skykit interrupted, shocked.

"No one knows," Berryfur continued. "But LionClan was never seen again."

"That's awful," Redkit exclaimed. "Imagine what could have happened out there! They could have starved or frozen!"

"It's believed they were captured by Twolegs," Mapleleaf called over, from his spot in the sun.

"You kits had better run along now," Berryfur said.

"Tell us another story. Please?" I complained.

"Another day," Berryfur answered and lay next to her brother in the sun.

We all walked out of the Elders den. "Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could go visit Grasspaw," Redkit suggested.

My pelt grew warm at that suggestion. Grasspaw had been spending a lot of time with us lately so I had gotten to know him pretty well. He hadn't fully recovered from his fox attack. He had been confined to camp for the past few moons.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said.

"To you," Skykit whispered to Redkit.

"Hey I heard that," I said.

Redkit and Skykit had guessed at my feelings for Grasspaw. They were quite right.

"What is going on over here?" Graystar asked us, as he walked over.

"Nothing," I said quickly, before Redkit or Skykit could say anything about Grasspaw.

"What have you done today?" Graystar asked.

"We went and talked to the Elders," Redkit said.

"What did they tell you about?" Graystar inquired.

"How LeopardClan and TigerClan chased LionClan out of the forest," I explained.

"LionClan was never seen again," Skykit added.

Graystar looked at us sharply. He ran to the nursery and came out with Frostpelt at his side.

"We are going for a walk," Graystar said. "We won't be gone long."

"Behave yourselves," Frostpelt added.

"What could this be about?" I asked, after Graystar and Frostpelt had left camp.

"Grasspaw," Redkit said.

"Shut up, mouse brain," I said angrily. "What if he hears?"

"What if I hear what?" Grasspaw said, coming over.

"Nothing," I said, shooting a glance at Redkit.

"So what have you done today?" Grasspaw asked. I explained how we had talked to the Elders about LionClan and Graystar had left camp with Frostpelt. "I have no idea, what this could be about," Grasspaw said, shaking his golden head.

Soon Graystar and Frostpelt arrived back at camp.

"What happened?" I asked, as they approached. Frostpelt headed towards the fresh kill pile.

"We'll tell you when you're ready," Graystar said.

"Come on kits. Say good bye to Grasspaw," Frostpelt said, coming over with a mouse in her jaws.

"Bye Grasspaw," I said.

"Bye Grasspaw," Redkit and Skykit chirped.

"Bye kits," Grasspaw said.

We followed Frostpelt into the nursery. She lay the mouse down. "Would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes please," we squealed, jumping on the mouse.

I took a mouthful. It was delicious! I gulped down as much as I possibly could. When Skykit, Redkit and I were done eating, Frostpelt ate the leftovers.

We curled up together. "Good night Frostpelt," I whispered. She licked my pelt until I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**I need more suggestions for cats. Anyone have any? PLEASE.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Tell me what you think. Please Review!**


	4. Apprentices!

**Wolfkit**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath HighTree for a Clan meeting," Graystar's meow rang through the camp, waking me up.

"Come on Wolfkit. Let's go see what's happening," Redkit exclaimed, bouncing around.

"Ok," I said, yawning.

I followed Redkit out of the nursery. Skykit was already outside, waiting for us.

All of FlameClan was gathered beneath a tree. Graystar was sitting in the tree. Redkit sat beside Birdpaw. I sat beside Grasspaw and Skykit sat between me and Redkit.

"Now, FlameClan is lucky to have so many young cats," Graystar began. "Grasspaw step forward."

Grasspaw stepped forward looking confused, then amazed, as he realized what was happening.

"You have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior and I believe it is time for your warrior name," Graystar said, leaping out of HighTree.

"Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect FlameClan with your life?" Graystar said.

"I do," Grasspaw said, bravely.

"Branchfur, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Graystar asked.

"Grasspaw has trained hard, and I believe he is ready to become a warrior," Branchfur replied, looking proud.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I name you Grasstail," Graystar concluded.

"Grasstail! Grasstail!" FlameClan shouted.

Grasstail sat beside me again, eyes shining with happiness.

"Before you go, I have one more thing to do," Graystar announced. "Wolfkit, Redkit and Skykit come here."

I walked up to Graystar, hoping my pelt didn't look too messy.

"Wolfkit, do you promise to learn the way of a warrior and uphold the warrior code?" Graystar asked.

"I do," I replied.

"Then I name you Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Grasstail," Graystar said. "Grasstail, I know you have only just become a warrior but I trust you to train this apprentice."

Grasstail bounded over, eyes shining in excitement. He touched the top of my head with his nose. I licked his shoulder. Graystar dismissed us with a flick of his tail. We returned to where we were sitting before.

"Redkit, do you promise to learn and obey the warrior code?" Graystar asked.

"I do," he said, his voice shaking.

"Until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Ravenclaw."

Ravenclaw was a small, skinny jet black tom cat. He walked slowly over to Redpaw. Ravenclaw touched the top of Redpaw's head. Redpaw licked his shoulder. Redpaw and Ravenclaw walked over to us. Redpaw sat beside me, quivering with excitement.

Splodgepelt worked his way through the crowd of cats and stood beside Graystar. Curious whispers echoed throughout the camp.

"Skykit," Splodgepelt began. "You have shown great skill and I have decided to take you as my apprentice. Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code and stand apart from Clan rivalries?"

"I do," Skykit squeaked.

"From this moment forward you will be known as Skypaw," Splodgepelt concluded touching his nose to Skypaw's head. Skypaw licked his shoulder.

"Wolfpaw! Redpaw! Skypaw!" the Clan shouted our names.

"Also there is a Gathering tonight. Wolfpaw, Skypaw, Redpaw, Grasstail, Ravenclaw, Frostpelt, Raincloud and Thunderstrike are going," Graystar explained.

The cats started going back to their former duties.

Redkit turned to me. "We're apprentices!" He shouted, happily.

"Come on Wolfpaw, I'll show you the territory," Grasstail said.

I followed Grasstail out the bramble barrier, which surrounded the camp.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," I said, walking beside Grasstail.

"Thanks," he said shyly. "But I don't know if I'm good enough to be a warrior, let alone a mentor."

"Of course you are. Why would Graystar give you his daughter to mentor, if you weren't good enough," I said.

He was quiet for a while.

"We are heading for the BreezeClan border," he explained.

Soon we came to the border. Their scent was so strong that we may have been inside their camp. Their territory was all grassy moors. There were no trees. It looked very windy.

"Patrol," Grasstail hissed in my ear.

Four cats ran down the moor and stopped at the scent markers.

"Look who it is. Little Grasspaw and his true love," a silver BreezeClan cat mocked.

"It's Grasstail," Grasstail growled. "and I am training my apprentice."

"Who is this," another BreezeClan cat said.

"I am Wolfpaw," I said.

"Why do they call you Wolfpaw? Are you a wolf or something?" the BreezeClan cat teased.

"Let's go," I whispered in Grasstail's ear.

He nodded. We turned around and walked away.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"The silver one is Windflight. The others are Falconwing, Swiftfoot and Duckpelt," Grasstail answered.

"Why are they so mean?" I wondered.

"Anyway, let's go check out the WaterClan border," Grasstail said, avoiding my question.

"Are they nicer than BreezeClan?" I asked.

"Yes, they are," he replied.

My stomach rumbled loudly. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything all day. Grasstail glanced at me. He ran off into the undergrowth.

I just followed the path we were walking along. It was peaceful in the forest. The sound of birds in the trees, the wind rustling the leaves and the sound of running water.

Soon, Grasstail returned with a huge squirrel.

"Here, we can share," he said, dropping it in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before digging into the squirrel.

Once we had finished the squirrel, we continued back down the path. Soon the running water sounded closer and we came out of the undergrowth. There was a small river. A cat was sitting on the other side looking at the water.

Suddenly, she dipped her paw into the water and scooped out a huge fish. She threw it on the bank behind her. She jumped on it and killed it.

"Great catch," I called.

"Thanks," the she cat said. "Who are you?"

"I am Wolfpaw," I said proudly. "and this is my mentor Grasstail."

"I am Pebblestream," she said.

"We had better get back to marking the borders, Wolfpaw," Grasstail said.

"Ok," I said.

"Anyway, that is WaterClan. They eat fish," Grasstail explained.

"Do you want to go anywhere else today?" I asked.

"I was going to go back to camp," Grasstail said. "But if you want to do anything else, I'll come."

"No, I'm tired," I said.

"Back to camp it is then," Grasstail decided.

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" I asked, after a while.

"Yes, I do," Grasstail said.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Never mind," Grasstail said.

I walked silently back to camp.

As soon as we walked through the bramble barrier, Redpaw scampered over.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to check out the WaterClan and BreezeClan borders," I replied.

"I learnt how to stalk mice!" Redpaw exclaimed, bouncing around.

"Can we rest for a while before the Gathering?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go talk to Sunpaw," Redpaw said.

"As long as we can sit down," I said.

I followed Redpaw over to the apprentices log. He wriggled through a hole in the side. I followed him. The apprentices den was huge! Sunpaw and Birdpaw were sharing tongues over to one side, where there was a hole that let light in.

"Hello," Sunpaw said.

"Hey," Redpaw replied, shyly.

"Your nests are over there," Birdpaw said, waving his tail in the direction of two nests.

"Thanks," I said, sinking into my nest. "Redpaw, wake me up when it is time to go."

There was a ray of light shining on my pelt, gently warming it. I fell asleep, with Redpaw curled in my nest.

"Wolfpaw," Grasstail was calling me.

I stood up and stretched. It felt as I had only been asleep for a few minutes. I ran out to Grasstail who was chatting to Ravenclaw.

I was excited. I was going to a Gathering!


	5. Gathering

**Redpaw**

"Wolfpaw," Grasstail called. Wolfpaw got up, stretched and walked out of the den. She looked excited about something.

_"Probably training," _I thought sleepily.

"Redpaw, if you don't wake up, we'll miss the Gathering," Ravenclaw shouted impatiently.

_"The Gathering!"_ Redpaw jumped out of his nest, gave his chest a few licks and headed to the opening in the side of the log.

"Good luck," Birdpaw called.

"Tell us what happens when you get back," Sunpaw said, as I rushed past.

"I will," I called over my shoulder.

Redpaw rushed out of the den and saw Grasstail, Wolfpaw and Ravenclaw all talking beside the bramble barrier. There were also some other cats going.

_"They haven't_ _left yet,"_ Redpaw thought, with a sigh of relief.

"Come on Redpaw," Graystar called from the front of the cats.

"I'm here," I shouted back.

"Let's go," Graystar ordered.

The cats followed Graystar out the bramble barrier. I was walking behind a big gray and black tom.

"That's Thunderstorm," Ravenclaw whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Our first Gathering," Wolfpaw mewed excitedly.

"Is there anything we should watch out for?" I asked Ravenclaw.

"What do you mean?" Ravenclaw asked.

"At the Gathering, do we stay with our Clan or talk to other Clans?" I said.

"You can talk to other cats if you'd like, but I don't think the warriors would be too happy answering questions from hyper apprentices," Ravenclaw told us.

"What about Skypaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

"He will be sitting with the other medicine cats," Ravenclaw replied.

"I remember at my first Gathering, me and my littermates talked to Elders from the other Clans," Grasstail started. "They know different stories and they always like chatting to apprentices."

I noticed Wolfpaw staring at Grasstail. I flicked her with my tail. She turned her head and glared at me.

It was nice walking through the forest at night. I could hear birds settling into their nests, running water and the breeze rustling the leaves. It was a clear night. I could see the stars of StarPelt through the trees.

"Where is the Gathering held?" I asked.

"At FourStones," Ravenclaw replied.

"Why is it called FourStones?" Wolfpaw questioned.

"You'll see," Grasstail replied. "We're almost there."

I stifled a sigh of relief. My paws were so tired; I thought they were going to fall off.

Graystar raised his tail, signalling for us to stop. He talked to Branchfur and Frostpelt for a while before he continued on his way to FourStones.

We walked through a bush and entered a clearing. The clearing was covered with four giant smooth rocks. In the middle, where the rocks met, grew a tree. The tree was huge!

"We're first here," Thunderstorm exclaimed.

"Oh you beat us," a small black cat said, climbing up the rock on the opposite side. I had not smelt her scent before.

"DarknessClan," Wolfkit hissed in my ear.

"We did this moon, Shadowstar," Graystar said.

"Every full moon all the Clans have a race to see who reaches FourStones first," Grasstail explained.

"What do we win," I asked.

"Nothing," Ravenclaw laughed.

"Then why do it?" Wolfpaw asked.

"For fun," Grasstail said.

Two DarknessClan tom cats came up to us. "So, who are you?" they asked

"I am Redpaw and this is my mentor Ravenclaw," I said.

"I am Wolfpaw and this is my mentor Grasstail," Wolfpaw introduced.

"I'm Midnightpelt," the big brown and black cat said.

"I'm Nightshade," the jet black cat said.

"Shadowstar is our sister," Midnightpelt said.

"Graystar is my father," I said.

"Hey why don't you two go talk to the other apprentices," Grasstail said.

"Ok," I said.

Wolfpaw and I left Grasstail and Ravenclaw to chat to Nightshade and Midnightpelt.

"What do we do now?" Wolfpaw asked. "I don't see any apprentices."

I looked around. Wolfpaw was right, there weren't any apprentices. "Let's talk to the DarknessClan Elders," I suggested.

"Yeah, we'll see if they tell us anymore about LionClan," Wolfpaw agreed.

We made our way across the rocks to where Berryfur and Mapleleaf sat with some other cats.

"Well, hello there," one of the DarknessClan Elders said.

"Hi," I murmured.

"I am Darkfur," Darkfur said.

"Can you tell us a story?" Wolfpaw asked bravely.

Berryfur laughed. "I told them about LionClan and how they left the forest. They want to know more," she explained.

"That's young cats for you," Mapleleaf agreed.

"So, not many cats know this, but before LionClan left the forest, this is where they used to live," Darkfur began. "They used the rocks to sharpen their claws. See how there are claw marks everywhere?"

I wandered over to a nearby claw mark. I put my paw in it. LionClan's claws must have been huge! My paws would never be that big.

"They're huge," I reported, returning to Darkfur.

"Anyway, when LionClan left the forest they headed towards the setting sun," Darkfur continued.

"It is believed they were captured by Twolegs," Mapleleaf added.

"Really?" Darkfur asked.

Mapleleaf nodded. Suddenly a loud yowl stopped all voices in the hollow. While we were talking the other two Clans had arrived.

"Go sit with your Clan," Berryfur whispered.

I nodded and followed Wolfpaw back to where we left Grasstail and Ravenclaw. They were still sitting there. They were looking around wildly, probably looking for us. We snuck over and sat between them.

"The Gathering is about to start," Grasstail said quietly.

There were four cats sitting in the tree, which was in the middle of the rocks.

"See that small silver cat, that is WaterClan's leader, Fishstar," Ravenclaw began. "The bigger sand brown cat is BreezeClan's leader, Owlstar. You met Shadowstar earlier."

"I will start the Gathering," Graystar said, stepping forward. "Leafbare has been kind to us in FlameClan. Grasstail has recently been made a warrior," Graystar reported.

"Grasstail! Grasstail!" all the Clans shouted out. I noticed that none of the BreezeClan cats were cheering.

"We have also made three new apprentices, Wolfpaw, Redpaw and Skypaw," Graystar continued.

"Wolfpaw! Redpaw! Skypaw!" all the Clans congratulated, even BreezeClan.

My pelt grew hot with embarrassment. I lifted my head high. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Wolfpaw do the same.

"Skypaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat," Graystar continued, once he could be heard over the noise. The noise in the clearing rose once more. Graystar stepped back, signalling with his tail that he was done.

"Now, in WaterClan one of our warriors, Pebblestream, has moved to the nursery and is expecting Ripplefur's kits," Fishstar reported. "Leafbare has been alright for WaterClan. We had a few problems with the fish hiding because it has been so cold. But we are still strong." Fishstar stepped back.

Shadowstar stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Well, Leafbare has been hard for DarknessClan," she admitted. "All the prey must have run away because the only prey we found was hiding and small. That is all."

Owlstar stepped forward and nearly lost her balance on the branch she was on. She recovered her balance and glared at the assembled cats.

"BreezeClan is strong and healthy," Owlstar began. "We had an argument with a FlameClan warrior and his apprentice. I apologize to them for that."

I felt Wolfpaw bristle beside me.

"We also have a litter of kits on the way," she said looking down at her stomach. "My deputy Crowflight will be taking over for me."

The clearing was quiet. "Congratulations," Wolfpaw called out, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at her. Grasstail groaned.

Owlstar looked at her. "Thanks," she said.

Wolfpaw ducked her head in embarrassment.

"The Clans need young cats like young Wolfpaw here," Owlstar said. "Loyal but ready to speak their mind."

Wolfpaw purred.

"I have nothing else to report," Owlstar said, leaping out of the tree.

"Wolfpaw," Grasstail scolded. "Don't speak out at Gatherings."

"It's fine," Owlstar said, coming up behind Grasstail.

"No really," he muttered.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," Owlstar said.

"Thanks," Grasstail said, embarrassed.

"FlameClan," Graystar called. "Time to go."

"Bye Owlstar, I hope to talk to you again," Wolfpaw said.

"Bye Wolfpaw. Grasstail you have an amazing apprentice," Owlstar acknowledged.

Once all of FlameClan was gathered around Graystar, we left.

"Wolfpaw, Redpaw can I talk to you?" Frostpelt asked.

"Sure," I said, dropping back.

"Wolfpaw you can't do that at Gatherings. What made you do that?" Frostpelt asked.

"But Frostpelt, if it was me sitting in that tree with all those cats staring at me, I would like one of them to say something," Wolfpaw murmured.

"Wolfpaw, the way you're going, you might be sitting in that tree one day," Frostpelt sighed.

We chatted to Frostpelt on the way back to camp. Skypaw and Splodgepelt joined us. Skypaw was excited about something. Maybe meeting the other medicine cats.

Once we reached the camp, I was so tired. I stumbled into the apprentices log. I collapsed into my nest, explained to Birdpaw and Sunpaw what happened at the Gathering, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**This chapter was a bit long . . . **

**Do you like the longer chapters? Please Review and tell me**


	6. StarStream

**Skypaw**

I was sorting out the herbs one evening, when Splodgepelt sat beside me.

"It's half moon. You know what that means?" Splodgepelt asked, sorting through a pile of waterlock.

"Time to go to the StarStream," I replied, not looking up from the herbs.

"You don't seem excited. Are you okay?" Splodgepelt asked gently.

"I am excited, but I'm also nervous," I admitted, looking up at him.

"Why? StarClan will accept you, I know it," Splodgepelt said.

"We're running a little low on tansy," I said, changing the subject.

"I'll go get it," Splodgepelt offered.

* * *

><p>Later that night;<p>

I was walking through WaterClan territory beside Splodgepelt. We were allowed onto WaterClan territory because the StarStream was behind WaterClan's territory. We walked in silence through the undergrowth. Suddenly a white cat with a brown tail jumped out of a bush. I yelped and unsheathed my claws.

"Hello Reedtail," Splodgepelt said calmly.

"Didn't I scare you?" Reedtail asked.

"You scared me alright," I sighed in relief, sheathing my claws.

We were chatting with Reedtail for a while. Soon, I spotted Twigheart and Robinwing. They ran across the plain and joined us. We continued walking until we reached a stream. I thought I could see the outline of stars in the water.

"We're here," Reedtail announced.

"StarClan, Skypaw has been my apprentice for half a moon," Splodgepelt began. He is a fast learner. You've seen how good he can work. Please accept him as my apprentice. Skypaw, drink from the stream."

I crouched down and lapped up a mouthful of the starry water. I suddenly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

I was in a meadow. A cool breeze was blowing, ruffling my fur and cooling me down. An orange she cat with brown stripes came running across the meadow to me.

"I am Tigerfur," she panted, once she reached me.

"I'm Skypaw, Splodgepelt's apprentice," I introduced myself.

"I know," Tigerfur said. "StarClan approves of your apprenticeship."

"So, now what?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"My mate, Silverflight, was coming," Tigerfur said.

A big silver cat appeared at the top of a small nearby hill. "Here he is now," Tigerfur said.

Silverflight ran down the hill and stoodd next to Tigerfur.

_"The cat of the wolf, the cat of the fox and the cat of the meadow, will come together to bring back the Pride,"_ Silverflight said, in a deep and powerful voice.

"Was that . . ." I stammered

Tigerfur turned to Silverflight. "We decided not to tell them yet," she shouted angrily.

"When were you going to tell them?" Silverflight asked.

"When they were ready," Tigerfur replied, her fur bristling.

"The Pride can't wait any longer," Silverflight pointed out. "Brownstar told me."

"I'm still here," I mewed, impatiently.

"You must go," Silverflight instructed.

"Wait! What is the Pri-" I yelped as the meadow faded.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

I was at the StarStream. The other medicie cats were still sound asleep. I stood up and started pacing.

"_The other medicine cats are probably having dreams that will help, whereas I have a dream about cats bringing back a Pride. Whatever that is."_ My thoughts continued until the medicine cats started stirring from their sleep.

Splodgepelt, Reedtail and I headed back in the direction of the WaterClan territory. Robinwing and Twigheart headed towards DarknessClan. We walked in silence until Reedtail left to return to her camp.

"What did you dream about?" Splodgepelt asked.

"Not much. I met two cats called Tigerfur and Silverflight. Silverflight said something in a funny voice," I answered.

"What did Silverflight say in this weird voice?" Splodgepelt asked, looking closely at me.

"The cat of the wolf, the cat of the fox and the cat of the meadow, will come together to bring back the Pride," I recited.

"That wasn't just talking in a weird voice, that was a prophecy," Splodgepelt realized.

"Should we tell Graystar?" I asked.

"Yes we will," Splodgepelt asked. "As soon as we get back."

We walked back to camp. As soon as we walked in Graystar was sharing tongues with Frostpelt and Branchfur was sending out the morning patrols. We had been up all night!

"Graystar, we need to talk to you," Splodgepelt said.

"Come with me then," Graystar sighed, beckoning with his tail for us to follow.

I walked beside Splodgepelt, following Graystar into his den. Graystar sat down on the sandy floor of his den and wrapped his tail around his paws. I sat beside Splodgepelt.

"Tell him," Splodgepelt murmured.

"Me?" I squeaked. Splodgepelt nodded.

"When I was in StarClan, two cats visited me. Tigerfur and Silverflight. Silverflight said something in a weird voice and Splodgepelt tells me it was a prophecy," I explained.

"What did Silverflight say?" Graystar asked.

I recited the prophecy again. Graystar looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. "I had that prophecy given to me before you were born," Graystar said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Splodgepelt asked curiously.

"I thought it would involve Frostpelt at first, then I forgot about it. Then Frostpelt had three kits," Graystar admitted.

"You think it's us?" I asked, surprised.

"I do," Graystar said.

"The cat of the wolf must be Wolfpaw," Splodgepelt pointed out.

"The cat of the fox must be Redpaw," I added.

Graystar and Splodgepelt looked at me. "What makes you think this?" Graystar asked.

"His strength," I replied. "When we were kits, he pinned me and Wolfpaw down at the same time."

Splodgepelt nodded. "What Skypaw says is reasonable," he said.

"Now who could the cat of the meadow be?" Graystar asked.

"Any cat from any Clan," I replied, sourly, thinking of the challenge which lay ahead.

"What is the Pride?" Graystar asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out," I said, yawning.

Splodgepelt saw me yawn. "Graystar, I think it is time Skypaw and I went to our nests."

"Yes, off you go," Graystar said, flicking his tail. "Don't tell anyone about the prophecy please."

"I won't," I promised. I followed Splodgepelt to the medicine den, where I fell into my nest and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**Even though no one is reading/Reviewing this story, I will still be continuing it.**

**Please review anyway. I love reading them!**


	7. Grasstail's secret

**Wolfpaw**

I had been training as an apprentice for almost two moons now. Redpaw was amazing at battle training. He learnt the moves and performed them perfectly. Whereas, Grasstail said that I was more of a hunter. Skypaw had been acting strange, ever since he went to the StarStream. I had tried asking about it but he changed the subject. Probably medicine cat stuff.

"Wolfpaw, border patrol," Branchfur, the deputy, called.

"Coming," I yawned. I stood up and arched my back. I hurried out of the apprentices log to see Branchfur, Thunderstorm, Raincloud and Frostpelt waiting for me. As soon as I hurried over, they headed out of the camp.

We ran through the forest. I had to slow down to stay behind Branchfur, who was leading the patrol. It was fun! The wind going through my fur felt lovely. It had recently started getting hot.

Soon we slowed down. We had reached the BreezeClan border. Thunderstorm marked the first few markers. "Well well, look who it is," a voice said.

I spun around. It was Windflight and Falconwing. I groaned. At least they were on their territory. "Frostpelt can we keep going please?" I whispered. More loudly I said, "Sorry I am busy at the moment."

"We're not doing anything," Windflight said.

"I thought we were going for a walk," Falconwing said, "together."

"We were," Windflight said. They headed off.

"Why were they talking to you?" Frostpelt asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "They have a grudge against Grasstail and he's my mentor."

"Grasstail is a great young cat," Frostpelt acknowledged.

"You think," I muttered. Frostpelt must have heard me because when I looked up her eyes were shining with amusement.

We marked the rest of the border without any more problems. We headed back to camp. "Go find Grasstail," Frostpelt said, once we arrived back at camp.

I looked around. He wasn't in the warriors den. He wasn't eating. "Hey Graystar, have you seen Grasstail?" I asked Graystar, who was sharing tongues with Frostpelt in the shade.

"He was on the dawn patrol," Graystar responded.

"Did he go to the WaterClan border?" I asked.

"No, I sent him to the BreezeClan border," Graystar said, suspiciously.

"He wasn't there," I informed "Do you want me to go find him?"

Frostpelt nudged Graystar. He purred. "Sure."

I hurried out of camp. _Where could he be?_

I wandered around the forest for a while. I enjoyed the feeling of dirt and leaves under my paws. I preferred it. The hard smooth rocks at FourStones just felt different, strange. I listened to the birds singing their songs, high in the trees.

I came to the river. I crouched down and lapped at it. Once I had drunk my fill, a thought hit me. _The hill!_

Grasstail told me the other day, that he liked to sit on a hill in the shade and just think. I walked over to his hill. Sure enough, he was sitting under the tree, staring into space.

"Grasstail," I called, running up the hill.

He looked around wildly, and then he spotted me. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was worried about you," I replied.

"What! I can take care of myself, thank you very much," he said sourly.

"That's not what I meant," I whispered, looking at my paws. I looked back at Grasstail. He was looking at me, eyes shining with a strange emotion. "You heard that," I squeaked.

Grasstail nodded. "I know what you mean now," he said. "You like me."

"I do," I replied bravely. My pelt flushed hot with embarrassment.

"Well, I like you too," Grasstail said quickly.

"You do?" It was more a statement, than a question.

"I do," he replied. "You asked if I had any brothers or sisters, well I do. They are Windflight and Duckpelt, from BreezeClan."

"BreezeClan," I whispered. "I knew you had something to do with them."

"Anyway, I was born and raised in BreezeClan," Grasstail continued. "No one liked me, except for Owlstar. My littermates picked on me and did nasty things like pushing me in the river when I was drinking. So I ran away. Graystar found me hiding in his territory, so he took me in and gave me a place in his Clan." Grasstail looked at me expectantly.

"Your past doesn't matter Grasstail, what really matters is the present. So forget about BreezeClan, they are behind you. You are a loyal FlameClan cat."

"Wolfpaw, you are speaking like an elder," Grasstail replied, playfully.

"Yes I am," I said, in an old cranky voice.

"Hey Birdpaw and Sunpaw are having their final assessment tomorrow," Grasstail said, changing the subject.

"Have you seen how Redpaw moons over Sunpaw," I giggled.

"The way you used to moon over me," Grasstail replied.

I suddenly felt very self conscious, so I tackled Grasstail. He fell over, legs flailing. I stood on top of him. "I win," I proclaimed.

"Get off me, you big lump," Grasstail mewed, heaving me off.

We chatted throughout the day. "Look at the sunset," I said, pointing with my tail. The sun was setting over a distant hill, sending the final rays of sunlight streaming through the clouds.

"It's beautiful," Grasstail acknowledged. He moved closer to me. We watched the sunset, side by side.

"We had better get back to camp," Grasstail said.

"Let's hunt first," I suggested. "If we go back to camp empty-pawed, cats will start wondering."

Grasstail and I trotted off into the forest. His ears pricked and he crept off into the low bushes. I heard a squirrel digging a hole. I stalked to where it was and leaped, claws outstretched. I landed with my paw twisted. I yowled in pain. The squirrel darted up the tree.

Grasstail came crashing through the undergrowth. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I twisted my paw," I replied.

"Can you walk?" Grasstail asked questioningly.

I put my paw on the ground. Pain shot up my leg. I winced. I shook my head.

"Here lean on me," Grasstail said standing beside me. "I'll get you back to camp."

"Thanks," I muttered, leaning on Grasstail. I limped back to camp. We walked in the thorn barrier. Curious glances were shot at us. "Wolfpaw! What happened?" Frostpelt screamed as she ran across the clearing to us.

"I twisted my paw trying to catch a squirrel," I explained quickly. "I can't walk."

"Off to the medicine den with you then," Frostpelt ordered.

Grasstail guided me to the medicine den. "What happened?" Skypaw asked, as we approached.

"Wolfpaw twisted her paw while hunting," Grasstail said.

"Put her here," Skypaw instructed. "She'll have to stay overnight." He ran into a small cave and came out with some herbs.

"Where is Splodgepelt?" Grasstail asked.

"Collecting herbs," Skypaw answered. To Wolfpaw he said, "Don't worry it's only a sprain. You'll be up and walking in a few days." He chewed some herbs up and spread them on Wolfpaw's paw.

"Thank you Skypaw," Wolfpaw said. "You are a wonderful medicine cat."

"I'll go get you something to eat," Grasstail said, leaving Skypaw and I alone.

"You and Grasstail, huh," Skypaw said, ice blue eyes shining. "I always knew."

"Have you seen how much Redpaw moons over Sunpaw?" I asked.

"I do not moon, she is a wonderful cat, Redpaw said, walking over. "I was coming to see if you're alright."

"I can't walk for a few days, but Skypaw says I'll be fine," I explained.

"Hey guys, since we're all here I need to tell you something," Skypaw whispered leaning closer. "The first time I went to the StarStream, a prophecy was given to me."

"A prophecy," I said, breathless.

"Yes, it was; _t__he cat of the wolf, the cat of the fox and the cat of the meadow, will come together to bring back the Pride._"

"You think it is us," I asked.

"I do, but sky has nothing to do with meadow so it's not me," Skypaw said sadly.

"The cat of the wolf must be Wolfpaw," Redpaw pointed out.

"The cat of the fox is Redpaw," Skypaw said, after a moment.

"Me?" he replied, surprised.

"What are you three talking about," Grasstail asked, coming over with a squirrel in his jaws.

"Nothing," Skypaw said quickly, shooting glances at me and Redpaw.

"I remember you used to do that as kits," Grasstail said. "Talk about something 'secret' and say you were doing nothing."

Skypaw, Redpaw and I looked at each other. We purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here,<strong>

**A little WolfxGrass there :)**


	8. ATTACK!

**Redpaw**

"Morning Redpaw," Sunpaw said, yawning. I groaned and rolled over. I had been assigned to a night patrol and I was so tired.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under HighTree for a Clan meeting," Graystar called.

I reluctantly sat up, stretching my tired legs. I gave my chest a quick groom and hurried out to the main clearing to sit beside Wolfpaw and Skypaw. Wolfpaw was still limping slightly.

"FlameClan has two apprentices who I believe are ready for their warrior names," Graystar announced. "Birdpaw, Sunpaw, step forward."

I looked across the clearing and saw Birdpaw and Sunpaw exchange an excited glance. They walked over to Graystar, who had jumped out of HighTree.

"Now, Thunderstorm, are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of FlameClan?" Graystar asked.

"I believe that Sunpaw has trained hard to learn the ways of the warrior code," Thunderstorm agreed.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to follow the ways of the warrior code and protect your Clan with your life?" Graystar asked.

"I do," Sunpaw replied nervously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be called Sunblaze," Graystar said, resting his nose on Sunblaze's head. The new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Sunblaze," I called first.

"Sunblaze, Sunblaze!" the rest of FlameClan called.

After the cheering died down, Graystar walked over to Birdpaw. "Brambletail, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Graystar asked Brambletail.

"I believe that Birdpaw has worked hard and she is ready to become a full warrior," a brown striped tabby replied.

"Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect FlameClan with your life?" Graystar asked.

"I do," Birdpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of our warrior ancestors, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Birdsong. StarClan honours your hard work and undying loyalty."

FlameClan crowded around the two newest warriors. Once the commotion died down, I wandered over with Wolfpaw. "Congratulations," I said.

"Thanks," Sunblaze said. Wolfpaw was chatting with Birdsong. "Hey, do you want to go hunting?" Sunblaze asked.

"Sure," I replied happily.

Sunblaze and I headed towards the bramble barrier. "Where do you think you're going?" Ravenclaw asked, sharing a vole with Owlfoot.

"Sunblaze and I are going hunting," I replied.

Ravenclaw purred quietly. "Run along now."

We headed into the forest. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior," I said.

"Thanks," Sunblaze replied shyly. "What can you smell?"

"I can smell squirrel, mouse and BreezeClan," I replied.

"BreezeClan, but we're nowhere near the border," Sunblaze said. We looked at each other. We crouched down and crept closer to the source of the scent. "Come on Duckpelt, hurry up," a cat hissed. "We don't want Owlstar to know we're gone."

"Why are we doing this anyway?" another cat said.

"How many cats are there?" Sunblaze hissed in my ear.

I stuck my head out of the bush. There was a patrol of six cats.

"Six," I replied, "too many for us to attack alone."

"Back to camp and warn Graystar then," Sunblaze decided.

We bolted through the forest and back to camp.

"Graystar," I panted, running over to him.

"Yes Redpaw," Graystar said.

"BreezeClan cats in our territory," Sunblaze answered for me.

"I'll round up a patrol and amb -" Graystar offered.

"**ATTACK**," a yowl interrupted Graystar.

BreezeClan cats poured into the camp. More than the six I saw with Sunblaze. "Brambletail, Branchfur, guard the nursery," Graystar ordered.

"I'll take Redpaw and protect the medicine den," Sunblaze offered.

"Go," Graystar called over his shoulder, launching himself into the battle.

I quickly followed Sunblaze to the medicine den. "Thank StarClan you're here," Splodgepelt sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep, I was just getting worried about Wolfpaw," Splodgepelt admitted. "She can walk but not fight just yet."

"But I want to fight," Wolfpaw complained.

"You must stay here," Skypaw instructed.

Grasstail burst into the clearing. "**WOLFPAW**," he screamed, eyes wide in terror. Windflight had snuck into the medicine den and was looming over the apprentice.

Wolfpaw reached up and scratched Windflight's belly. Windflight yowled in pain. Grasstail crashed into her flank, shoving her against the wall. "Traitor," Windflight hissed.

"I am a FlameClan cat," Grasstail shot back, tail lashing.

"I feel very sorry for FlameClan then, having to put up with _you_," Windflight spat the last word out.

Wolfpaw staggered out of her nest and to her paws. She ran at Windflight. "Leave Grasstail alone!" she screamed. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Wolfpaw, **NO**," Sunblaze called.

I rushed in to save Wolfpaw from being batted aside. I scratched Windflight's face. Grasstail leapt for Windflight. He landed on her back and dug his claws in.

"Okay, I submit," Windflight said. "I'll go call off the attack."

Grasstail reluctantly got off Windflight and escorted her back to the main clearing. "BreezeClan retreat," Windflight yowled.

All the fighting noise stopped as BreezeClan retreated out of camp. "Wolfpaw, are you okay?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"My paw hurts," she mumbled.

"Lie down and rest," Skypaw instructed.

Wolfpaw limped over to her nest and lay down. "Splodgepelt, come look at Wolfpaw's paw," Skypaw said.

Splodgepelt hurried over and looked. "It's fine," Splodgepelt said. "Just another night and you can go back to your apprentice duties."

Splodgepelt and Skypaw walked to the main clearing with some herbs to treat the injured cats.

"No!" Skypaw shouted.

I rushed over to Skypaw. "What is-" I broke off as I saw Branchfur's body sprawled in the middle of the clearing. Cats were gathered around him, paying their final respects.

"BreezeClan will pay for this," Wolfpaw said, limping over.

"Yes, you can be sure," Grasstail murmured in Wolfpaw's ear.

Graystar looked up from Branchfur's body. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under HighTree for a Clan meeting," Graystar called, bounding into HighTree.

Once all the cats had assembled Graystar began. "Now, FlameClan, you all know of BreezeClan's attack and Branchfur's death. It is time to appoint a new deputy." Graystar scanned the crowd of cats. "I say these words over the body of Branchfur, so that his spirit may hear and accept my choice. Thunderstorm will be the new deputy of FlameClan."

"Me?" Thunderstorm asked.

"Do you accept?" Graystar asked.

"I do," Thunderstorm said, proudly. "I will serve FlameClan with my last breath."

The clearing erupted into cheering. Graystar jumped from HighTree, signalling the Clan meeting was over.

I was tired. I noticed Grasstail helping Wolfpaw to the medicine den. I caught Ravenclaw's eye and yawned. He nodded. I walked over to the apprentice's log. It was strange. I had never been sleeping in here on my own before.


	9. The cat of the meadow

**Wolfpaw**

My paw hurt so much after battling Windflight. But Splodgepelt said I could go back to my apprentice duties today. "Hey, is Wolfpaw allowed to come and hunt with me?" Grasstail asked Splodgepelt.

"If she can take it easy," Splodgepelt replied, not looking up from the herbs.

"I'll make sure of that," Grasstail said grinning at me.

I followed Grasstail into the forest. "How's your paw?" he asked.

"Sore but I'll live," I answered.

"Wolfpaw . . ." Grasstail started. "No wait, I don't think I should tell you."

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," I promised.

Grasstail looked at me. "You're having your final assessment tomorrow."

"Really!" I shouted, happily.

"Yes, and I know you'll do great," Grasstail said, licking my ear. "Come on, let's hunt. Try not to twist your paw again," he mewed, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"I won't," I replied. "You can be sure of that."

I heard a loud crunching sound. A mouse had bitten open a nut. I turned around and crept towards it, my paws light on the ground. I leapt towards it. I landed with my paws on its back. I bit the back of its head to kill it.

"Great catch," Grasstail acknowledged, as I scraped dirt over the mouse, planning to get it later.

"I'm thirsty," I said. "Can we go to the river?"

"Sure," Grasstail said. We walked to the river which marked the border to BreezeClan. I crouched down and lapped at the water. Grasstail crouched beside me.

"Patrol," Grasstail hissed.

"Hi Wolfpaw," one of the cats said.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking up.

"I am Crowflight, the deputy," Crowflight said, bounding down to his side of the river. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From Windflight?" I guessed.

"Why Windflight?" Crowflight asked suspiciously.

"She almost killed me yesterday," I said.

Crowflight gasped. "How?"

I looked at Grasstail. He nodded, signalling that I could explain. "BreezeClan attacked our camp yesterday, killing our deputy, Branchfur. I was in the medicine den, as I had injured my paw the day earlier and Windflight would have killed me if not for Redpaw and Grasstail."

Crowflight looked taken aback. "I'll certainly speak to Owlstar about this."

"Come on Wolfpaw," Grasstail said. "We'd better continue hunting."

"Grasstail," Crowflight said. "You know there will always be a place for you in BreezeClan."

"Not while Windflight is there," Grasstail replied sourly. "Anyway I am a loyal FlameClan cat. I have friends in FlameClan. What will happen to Wolfpaw if I leave?"

Crowflight sighed. "Then FlameClan have gained a great warrior," he mewed, turning back to his patrol who were talking at the top of the nearest hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Grasstail<strong>

I watched Crowflight turn back to his patrol. "Come on Wolfpaw, prey doesn't live forever."

I walked into the forest with my apprentice beside me. "Hey Wolfpaw, what were you talking about with Redpaw and Skypaw the day you were injured?" I asked. I had been wondering that for a while now.

"Oh nothing," Wolfpaw replied, turning away.

"Come on, you can tell me," I said. "I told you my secret."

"Okay, there is a prophecy," Wolfpaw began reluctantly. "It was given to Skypaw when he first went to the StarStream. _The cat of the wolf, the cat of the fox and the cat of the meadow, will come together to bring back the Pride."_

"The cat of the wolf is you," I said.

"The cat of the fox is Redpaw and we haven't figured out who the cat of the meadow is yet," Wolfpaw said.

I was reminded once again how smart Wolfpaw actually was. Then a thought struck me. "The cat of the meadow!" I cried.

"Don't tell the whole forest," Wolfpaw warned, narrowing her eyes. "Who is it?"

"Me!" I replied. "I am the cat of the meadow!"

Wolfpaw's eyes widened. "Yes," she whispered. "That makes sense."

"So when are we leaving to bring back the Pride?" I asked.

"Let's go talk to Skypaw," Wolfpaw decided.

We wandered back to where we buried our prey. We dug it up and carried it back to camp. I sent Wolfpaw to give her catch to the Elders. I took a squirrel off the fresh-kill pile for Skypaw and Splodgepelt.

"Skypaw," I called. "I got you a squirrel."

"Thanks Grasstail," Skypaw replied, walking out of the medicine den. "Is Wolfpaw alright?"

"Wolfpaw is fine," I answered. "I am the cat of the meadow," I blurted.

Skypaw's eyes widened. "How do you know about the prophecy?"

"Wolfpaw told me," I replied.

"I told her not to tell anyone," Skypaw muttered.

"Yes, you did," Wolfpaw mewed, coming into the clearing. "But Grasstail is my friend. I had to tell him."

"I'll go get Redpaw," Skypaw said. "You two stay here." Skypaw ran off.

"You could have waited for me to get here before you told Skypaw," Wolfpaw said after a while.

"I was excited," I said, scuffing my paws.

"It doesn't matter now," Wolfpaw replied moving closer to me.

"Why do you need me? I'm not injured you know," Redpaw complained.

"Geez Redpaw," Wolfpaw teased. "It's not the end of the world."

"I was battle training," Redpaw continued. "I had Ravenclaw pinned."

"We found out who the cat of the meadow is," Skypaw interrupted.

"Who is it?" Redpaw asked, suddenly serious.

"Grasstail," Wolfpaw said.

"Oh okay," Redpaw said, trying to hide his sadness. "Back to battle training."

"No," Skypaw said. "We need to plan what we're doing about this now."

"Well Wolfpaw and Redpaw are having their final assessments tomorrow," I pointed out.

"So after we sit our vigil and rest, we will leave to find the Pride," Wolfpaw suggested.

"Good idea," Redpaw said. "Who is coming with us?"

"Well the three cats have to go," Wolfpaw said.

"I am coming too," Skypaw said. "A medicine cat will come in handy."

"That's four of us coming then," I decided. "Sunset in two days, we leave."

"Deal," Redpaw, Skypaw and Wolfpaw said at the same time.

"I need to get back to training," Redpaw said.

"Bye Redpaw," Wolfpaw called. "Don't tell any cat our plans."

"What plans?" Splodgepelt asked.

"Nothing," Skypaw replied quickly. "I am going to collect herbs."

"Come on Wolfpaw, let's get something to eat," Grasstail suggested. Wolfpaw nodded. We walked out into the main clearing, our pelts brushing.

Wolfpaw grabbed a vole and went to sit in the shade of a tree. I sat beside her and we shared the vole. Afterwards we shared tongues. "What do you think the Pride could be?" Wolfpaw murmured, while I was licking her ears.

"Maybe a Clan of big cats," I replied between licks.

I purred. "That would be hard work then," Wolfpaw said.

"Grasstail," Ravenclaw called. I looked up to see Ravenclaw walking over with Redpaw at his side.

"You should see how well Redpaw fights," Ravenclaw exclaimed. "Come and train with us tomorrow." Ravenclaw winked.

"Ravenclaw, they know their final assessment is tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Did you tell them?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe," I replied, avoiding his gaze. Ravenclaw growled softly and sprang at me. I leapt up from my place beside Wolfpaw and dodged him. He spun around and charged at me.

"Ravenclaw," Graystar called. "Enough."

"Yes Graystar," Ravenclaw said, ducking his head in embarrassment. Ravenclaw went to the warriors den and flopped into his nest. I said good bye to Wolfpaw and joined Ravenclaw in the warriors den.

"So you and Wolfpaw, huh," Ravenclaw said, amused.

"She's a wonderful young cat," I said protectively.

"Yes, yes she is," Ravenclaw said nodding.

"So have you got your eye on anyone in particular?" I asked Ravenclaw.

"Well, there is someone," Ravenclaw started.

"Who is it?" Grasstail encouraged.

"Birdsong," Ravenclaw blurted, then looked around to see if anyone had heard his outburst. "I'm tired. Let's have a sleep."

I rolled over and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon,<strong>

**Thanks to Starbomb for reveiwing**


End file.
